newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Uwaga! 84 zaczyna!
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Samolotu - odcinek 1 Chris: Witam fanów Totalnej Porażki! Czy jesteście gotowi na historyczny sezon? 84 uczestników z Totalnej Porażki, czyli w sumie wszyscy odbędą podróż dookoła Świata, ale tylko jedno z nich zgarnie trzy miliony dolarów! Kamera pokazuje taczkę z kasą. Chris: Mamy również nowy samolot. Pora zacząć Totalną Porażkę: Zemstę Samolotu! Toronto, Kanada Powitanie uczestników Chris: Witam ponownie! Jestem Chris McLean, a to nasz Chef Hatchet! Chef Hatchet: Gdy ten sezon się skończy żądam 84 razy więcej forsy. Chris: Zastanowię się nad tym. Nagle się odwraca w drugą stronę. Zobaczył wszystkich uczestników. Chris: Oto uczestnicy tego sezonu! Gwen, Owen, Heather... (2 minuty później) Chris: Gerry, Pete i Tammy! Josee: Pfe, oni nie wiedzą z kim mają do czynienia, bo to ja wygram ten sezon! Ha ha ha! Trent: Chrisowi chyba odbiło. Nie da rady z tym sezonem. Jeżeli da to stawiam na to, że będę na 40 miejscu. ''' '''Duncan: Chris zapłacił za to, by mnie uwolnili z więzienia tylko po to, bym wziął udział w tym głupim programie! Jesteś trupem McLean! Junior: 84 uczestników, hmm. Ciekawe, który będę. Oby to nie było miejsce od 80 do 84. Ezekiel: Hejka ziomy! Hejka ziomy! Mam nadzieję, że nie wylecę pierwszy, bo tego mam stanowczo dość. ''' '''MacArthur: Nowy sezon się zaczyna. Już nie będzie tak łatwo, jak w Wariackim Wyścigu. Ciężko będzie, ale ja nie mam zamiaru się poddać. Dakota: Hejka! To ja Wasza Dakota! Już nie jestem mutantem, dzięki tatusiu. (wysłała buziaka) Postanowiłam znaleźć innego chłopaka, bo Sam jest ... Ella: Nowy sezon to okazja, by trochę namieszać. Chris mnie skrzywdził i fajnie będzie zobaczyć, jak on cierpi. Moi prawnicy zajmą się nim, a ja pozbędę się reszty i wygram! ''' '''Jen: Hej, hej jestem Jen. Ostatnio te sukienki stały się bardzo modne. (pokazuje sukienkę) W wariackim wyścigu poszło mi słabo, może tu się uda. Podział na drużyny Chris: Witam uczestnicy ze wszystkich sezonów! Za 26 dni ktoś z Was będzie bogatszy o 3 miliony dolarów! Wszyscy: Tak! Juhu! Tak! Chris: Oto samolot, który pomieści was wszystkich! Tradycyjnie Chef pilotuje samolot. Zanim zaczniemy to najpierw rozlosuję 14 drużyn sześcioosobowych. Uwaga! Losuję... ... ...Team nr 1 to... Team Łososiowy: * Duncan , jako kapitan * Alejandro * Jasmine * Sanders * Scarlett * i... Ezekiel Duncan: Serio! Duncan: Kapitan! Czemu? Nie pisałem się na to McLean! ''' '''Jasmine: Mimo, że w drużynie są złe charaktery typu Scarlett, Alejandro, Ezekiel to trafiłam do mocnego zespołu. Jasmine: Witaj! Sanders: Cześć, jestem Sanders. Od miesiąca już jestem zawodową policjantką. Jasmine: To gratulację! Ja jestem Jasmine. Sanders: Dzięki. Ezekiel: Jesteśmy najlepsi! ''' '''Chris: Team nr 2 to... ... ... Team Herbaciany: * Beth , jako kapitan * Trent * Sierra * Tom * Samey * i... Stephanie Beth: Witam drużyno herbaciana! Czy zostanę waszą przyjaciółką? Trent: Spoko, Beth. Sierra: Szkoda, że Cody będzie w innej drużynie. (zaczęła płakać) Stephanie: Ech, przestań płakać! Stephanie: Przyjazna okularnica, pan złamane serce, płaczka, bliźniaczka i modniś... gdzie ja trafiłam! ''' '''Chris: Team nr 3 to... ... ... Team Brunatny: * DJ , jako kapitan * Eva * Ennui * Kitty * Brody * i... Josee Eva: Super. (z ironią) Ennui: Jestem w drużynie z Josee, szkoda. Josee: Mam współpracować z tymi błaznami? Pfe... w życiu! Chris: Masz prawo zrezygnować. Josee: W życiu! I tak drużyna jest słaba. Eva rzuciła się na nią i ją pobiła. DJ: Tak niewolno! Chris: Team nr 4 to... ... ... Team Bursztynowy: * Bridgette , jako kapitan * LeShawna * Dakota * Emma * Devin * i... Mickey Bridgette: Jesteśmy mocni. LeShawna: Choć Mickey! Devin płakał. LeShawna: Nie płacz, bo to było losowanie. Chris: Team 5 to... ... ... Team Stalowy: * Sadie , jako kapitan * Izzy * Tyler * Chet * Taylor * i... Scott Scott: Co to ma być! Dałeś mnie do drużyny frajerów McLean! ''' Scott upadł, a po chwili Taylor podała mu rękę. '''Taylor: Nic Ci nie jest? Scott zrobił do niej maślane oczy. Scott: Poprawka! Nie wszyscy w mojej drużynie to frajerzy. ''' '''Scott: Eee, nic. W końcu jestem odporny na wszystko! Taylor: Ciekawe, siedzisz ze mną w samolocie? Scott: Tak! Scott: Ona mi zaproponowała... jest tysiąc razy lepsza od ciebie Courtney! ''' '''Sadie: Mam super drużynę. Sadie: O jej, jestem kapitanem. Super! ''' '''Chris: Team 6 to ... ... ... Team Morski: * Owen , jako kapitan * B''' * '''Harold * Zoey * Jo * i... Max Owen: Czuję się wyróżniony, że jestem waszym kapitanem! Od dziś musicie się mnie słuchać! Jo: Chciałeś powiedzieć, że możemy cię słuchać, bo nie mam zamiaru! Harold: Tylko kapitan w naszej drużynie jest bezużyteczny, bo Max przynajmniej coś potrafi. ''' '''Max: Zło w drużynie morskiej rządzi! Chris: Przestań gadać! Team nr 7 to... ... ... Team Chabrowy: * Anna Maria , jako kapitan * Lightning * Katie * Sugar * Leonard * i... Lorenzo Anna Maria: Spodziewałam się, że zostanę kapitanem. Pfe, kto by się nadawał? Lightning: Szi ja! Anna Maria: Zapomnij! Sugar: Anna Maria dobrze mówi to szi głupku! Anna Maria: Dobra jest. ' '''Sugar: Od dziś ja, Anna Maria i Leonard tworzymy grupę SAL! ( wykonała swój taniec) ' '''Leonard: Drużyna wygra, bo ma mnie... Leonarda! Chris: (wziął łyka wody) Team nr 8 to... ... ... Team Wrzosowy: * Dawn , jako kapitan * Cameron * Beardo * Rodney * Dwayne * i... Kelly Kelly: Wrzosowy to mój ulubiony kolor. Dawn: Ma pani dobry gust. Kelly: Dziękuję dziewczynko. Beardo udawał klaskanie wielu osób. Cameron: O ja Cię, Beardo jesteś genialny. Beardo: Dzięki Cameron. Beardo: Kurczę, po raz pierwszy ktoś docenił mój talent. Chris: Team nr 9 to... ... ... Team Rdzawy: * Sam , jako kapitan * Staci * Gerry * Spud * Amy * i...Jacques ''' '''Sam: O! Super! Jestem kapitanem. (wyjął konsolę i na niej grał) Staci: Moja babcia wymyśliła konsolę i wszyscy na niej grali. Amy i Jacques:'''Czemu, Chris! '''Jacques: Kapitanem tej drużyny powinienem być ja! Chris: Team 10 to... ... ... Team Rudy: * Sky , jako kapitan * Dave * MacArthur * Blaineley * Ryan * i...Laurie Sky: Dave jesteśmy w jednej drużynie. Dave: Nie! MacArthur: Koleś wyluzuj. Blaineley: Mnie tu nie powinno być! Laurie medytuje. Chris: Team nr 11 to... ... ... Team Cytrynowy: * Ella , jako kapitan * Crimson * Rock * Noah * Heather * Tammy Ella: Cudownie. Tammy: Czar wygrywania! Ella: Zamknij się s... . Heather: Ale jej powiedziała. Crimson: Nie wierzę, jak taka słodka dziewczyna zmieniła się w złą osobę.To takie smutne. Chris: Team nr 12 to... ... ... Team Khaki: * Junior , jako kapitan * Jay * Mary * Topher * Geoff * i...Lindsay ''' '''Junior: Super, kapitan! Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się. Geoff: Dasz radę ziomek! Topher: Khaki, he he he. Chris starzejesz się. Chris: Team 13 to... ... ... Team Szafirowy: * Ellody , jako kapitan * Brick * Gwen * Courtney * Carrie * i...Shawn ''' '''Gwen: Jestem w drużynie z Courtney! Courtney: To cudownie! Gwen: Wybaczyłam Courtney ten plan i myślę, że tym razem nie stracę do niej zaufania. Courtney: Tym razem nic nas nie rozdzieli. Ellody: Hej! Co to jest? Shawn: To hełm w razie inwazji zombi. Ellody: Eee, ok. Shawn: Szkoda, że nie ma przy mnie Jasmine. Pomogłaby mi pokonać lęk przed zombiakami. Chris: I Team nr 14 to... ... ... Team Jagodowy: * Pete , jako kapitan * Mike * Cody * Justin * Jen * i...Miles ''' '''Pete: Jestem kapitanem? Jen: Tak, pan jest naszym kapitanem. Justin: Mimo, że ja bym się na niego bardziej nadawał. (przyglądał się lusterku) Chris: Drużyny są już ustalone, więc... wsiać do samolotu! Na Pierwszą Klasę! Wszyscy: Juhu! Wszyscy wsiedli do samolotu. Po chwili Chef ruszył i samolot poleciał. W samolocie Team Łososiowy: Alejandro: Witaj mała, jak się czujesz w naszej drużynie? Scarlett: Nie próbuj swych sztuczek Alejandro, bo już nikogo nie uwodzą. Alejandro: I odezwała się ta co miała zamiar wysadzić wyspę. Scarlett: To było dawno i nieprawda. Team Herbaciany: Tom czyta artykuł o modzie. Sierra: Hej, jestem Sierra. Co czytasz? Tom: Artykuł o modzie w Rumunii. Sierra: Pamiętam, że odpadliście tam. Tom: Ech, tak. Team Brunatny: Josee: Niech ktoś mi zrobi masaż! Reszta: Zapomnij! Josee: Grrr, zaraz oszaleję! ''' Team Bursztynowy: '''Mickey: Aaaaa! Boję się! LeShawna: Spokojnie. Dakota: Jeśli chcesz to możesz usiąść mi na kolana. Mickey: Dzięki. Usiadł jej na kolana, a go przytuliła. Dakota: Chyba trochę przesadziłam. He he he. Te emocje. Team Stalowy: Taylor: A lubisz strugać, bo ja uwielbiam. Scott: Ja też! Team Morski: Harold: Ciekawe gdzie trafimy. Hmm. może do Japonii! Jo: A co mnie to! ' ' Team Chabrowy: Anna Maria i Sugar się malowały. Lightning: Szi co one sobie myślą? Że są... Nagle dostał po głowie od Lorenzo. Team Wrzosowy: Kelly: Ostatnio relacje z córką mi się poprawiły. Dwayne: To gratuluję. Kelly: Dzięki. Team Rdzawy: Jacques: Nie mogę wytrzymać z tymi ......! ''' Staci zasnęła. Team Rudy: '''Dave: Sky mnie oczywiście nie interesuje. Ryan: Wróć do niej! Nic nie tracisz. Dave: Co ty możesz wiedzieć. Team Cytrynowy: Tammy: Samolocie! Zatrzymaj się! Reszta zaczęła ziewać. Team Khaki: Junior: Ale się skaleczyłem. Czy ma ktoś coś na rany? Jay: Masz! To Ci pomoże. Dał mu maść. Junior: Dzięki. Od razu lepiej się czuję. Team Szafirowy: Shawn:'Aaaaa! '''Shawn: Po raz pierwszy leciałem samolotem, a przy okazji bałem się przybycia zombi. (Zaczął się trząść) ' Team Jagodowy: '''Cody: Wracam do gry z nadzieją, że zajdę daleko. Justin: Witam Jen. Czy masz ochotę na mały sojusz? Jen: Spoko. Chris: Za chwilę będziemy lądować! Giza, Egipt Wyzwanie Chris: Witam w Egipcie. Kraju skarabeuszy, mumii i innych dziwactw. Shawn: Zombi też! Chris: Zombi też. Waszym egipskim wyzwaniem będzie: # Wyścig przez pustynię. Musicie dojść do rzeki Nil. # Później popłynąć na drugą stronę rzeki (gdzie znajduje się meta) trzcinowymi łodziami, które na was czekają. Chris: Macie na to wyzwanie 45 minut, które drużyny nie zdążą na czas trafią na ceremonie eliminacji. Ok... Start! Drużyny pobiegły. Pustynia Team łososiowy: Alejandro: Pozwólcie, że wam wskaże drogę. Reszta: No dobra. Team herbaciany: Stephanie: Kurczę, gdzie mamy w ogóle iść? Sierra: Do Nilu i wiem, jak tam trafić. Beth: Drużyno za Sierrą! Team brunatny: DJ: Moja klątwa nas dziś pogrąży. Josee: Zamknij się! Eva: Nie tym tonem różowa! Rzuciła się na Evę i zaczęły się bić. Team bursztynowy: LeShawna: Za mną! Drużyna poszła za nią. Team stalowy: Taylor: Byłam kiedyś w Egipcie i znam ciekawy skrót do Nilu. Scott: Słyszeliście! Ona wie. Idziemy za nią! Reszta: Ok. Team morski: Zoey: Jeżeli będziemy trzymać się razem to osiągniemy cel. B: (potwierdził jej słowa) Owen: Dacie wody! Team chabrowy: Katie: Kręcimy się w kółko. Anna Maria: Ten kaktus już mijaliśmy. Hm. Leonard: Pomoże... Lorenzo: Daruj sobie! Leonard: Moja różdżka! Lorenzo ją łamie. Nagle różdżka drga i wskazuje kierunek. Leonard: Później mi podziękujecie. Pobiegli. Team wrzosowy: Kelly: Byłam ostatnio w Egipcie i znam ciekawy skrót. Chodźcie za mną! I poszli za Kelly. Team rdzawy: Jacques skoczył, by zobaczyć gdzie Nil. Jacques: Widzę Nil! Za mną! Team rudy: Laurie: Co chyba wyczuwam. Team cytrynowy: Heather: Mam dosyć gadania Rocka, więc to on musi odpaść! Ella: Chyba się zgubiliśmy. Team khaki: Junior: Znowu ten sam kaktus! Geoff: Nie traćmy nadziei! Team szafirowy: Shawn: Zombi tu nie ma, prawda? Reszta: Nie! Team jagodowy: Mike: Za mną chyba wiem gdzie iść! Poszli za nim. Chris: Zostało tylko 16 minut. Są już drużyny! # Team bursztynowy! # Team stalowy! # Team wrzosowy! # Team rdzawy! # Team łososiowy! # Team herbaciany! # Team morski! # Team rudy! # Team jagodowy! # Team szafirowy! # Team chabrowy! # Team cytrynowy! # Team khaki! # i na samym końcu Team brunatny! Josee: Przegrywamy! Grrr! Nil Drużyny płynęły po Nilu, ale nie które sobie zrobiły dziurę w łodzi: Bursztynowi (Krokodyle), herbaciani (Stephanie), szafirowi (Shawn). Chris: Widzę już pierwsze łodzie! 1.Team Stalowy! Scott: Udało się! Wygraliśmy! Taylor i Scott mocno się uściskali. Sadie: Moja drużyna wygrała coś wspaniałego. ''' '''Chris: Zapewniliście sobie lot Pierwszą Klasą! Pozostali będą musieli się zadowolić Frajerską Klasą. 2. Team łososiowy! 3. Team wrzosowy! 4. Team rdzawy! 5. Team morski! 6. Team rudy! 7. Team bursztynowy! Mimo dziury w łodzi. LeShawna:' Uf!' Chris: Zostało 7 minut! 8. Team jagodowy! 9. Team Chabrowy! 10. Team khaki! Khaki: Super! Junior: Jest! Awans z 13 na 10. Juhu! Chris: Uwaga! 30 sekund! Team cytrynowy Heather: Dalej ludzie! Dalej! Team szafirowy Courtney: Jak przegramy to zgadnijcie kto wyleci? Reszta: Shawn! Shawn: Przepraszam. Team herbaciany Sierra: Kurcze, ta dziura. Sierra ją czymś zatamowała. Sierra: Już! Team brunatny DJ: Widzę metę! Team herbaciany Sierra i Beth: Meta! Team cytrynowy i szafirowy: Meta! Chris: 5, 4, 3, 2... ...11.... ... ... ... ... ... ..Team herbaciany! '''1, 0! '''12. Team brunatny! (widzimy się na późniejszej ceremonii) Josee: Nie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 13. Team szafirowy! '''(na ceremonię) '''Shawn: Ech! 14. Team cytrynowy! (To u was będzie pierwsza ceremonia i u was będzie frajer z 84 miejscem!) Heather: Grrr! Dlaczego my! Ceremonie eliminacji Cemonia Teamu cytrynowego: Chris: 'Witam cytrynowi! To jest pierwsza ceremonia eliminacji podbijacie paszport kolegi, którego chcecie wyeliminować. '''Heather: '''Hm... (podbija paszport) '''Ella : '(z uśmiechem na ustach podbija paszport) 'Rock: '(Podbija) 'Tammy: '(podbija) '''Crimson: (Podbija) Noah: '(Podbija) '''Chris: '''Symbolem bezpieczeństwa są pianki, które na pewno dostaną... ... ... ...'Noah, Crimson i Ella.. ... ... ..oraz Heather! Rock i Tammy jesteście zagrożeni, a osobą, która pierwsza wykona skok wstydu jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Tammy! Rock: '''Uf! '''Tammy: '''Zaklęcie cofnięcia czasu! Nagle Chef ją wyrzucił z samolotu. '''Głosowanie: Ella: Tammy! Crimson: Tammy! Heather: Rock! Rock: Tammy! Noah: Heather! Tammy: Rock! 84. Tammy! Ceremonia Teamu szafirowego: Chris: 'Podbijacie paszport tej osoby, którą chcecie wyeliminować! Ellody podbija. Courtney ze złością podbija wiele razy. Gwen podbija. Brick podbija. Shawn podbija. Carrie podbija. '''Chris: '''W programie zostają... ... ... ...'Ellody, Gwen, Carrie i Brick! Courtney i Shawn - jesteście zagrożeni, a program opuści... ... ... ... ... ..Shawn! Jasmine pobiegła go pocieszyła. Shawn: '''Żegnaj Jasmine (wziął spadochron i skoczył z samolotu) Aaaaaaaaa! '''Głosowanie: Courtney: Shawn! Gwen: Shawn! Ellody: Shawn! Brick: Shawn! Carrie: Shawn! Shawn: Courtney! 83. Shawn! Ceremonia Teamu brunatnego: Chris: 'Podbijcie paszport osoby, którą chcecie wyeliminować! DJ podbija. Eva ze złością podbija. Kitty podbija. Ennui podbija. Brody podbija. Josee podbija. '''Chris: '''W programie zostają... ... ... ..'Kitty, Brody, Ennui i ... ... ... ..DJ Zostają Eva i Josee, a skok wstydu zaliczy.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Josee! Josee: '''Co! Nie! Nie wiecie co zrobiliście! Zabiję waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!!! Chef ją wyrzucił z samolotu. '''Głosowanie: DJ: DJ Kitty: Josee Brody: Josee Ennui: Josee Eva: Josee Josee: Eva 82. Josee ''' Nagle kamera pokazuje skrzydło samolotu i Josee, która się mocno trzyma. '''Josee: '''Nie daruję wam tego! Nie daruję! '''Chris: '''Zostało 81. Co będzie dalej? Dowiecie się w następnym odcinku... '''Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Samolotu!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Samolotu Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a